The Off Button
by hopeforthefandoms
Summary: Iantha is going on a business trip and Skye wants to come. But it's apparent that Skye doesn't just want to get away from her sisters... There is a lot of angst, Skye is *slightly* OOC. Iantha is in it, but she's not listed as a character on here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! I have displayed the fact that I have no life many times today, and here is more evidence: A new fanfic! It's for all the fans of the Penderwicks books, which I highly recommend to those who haven't. To those who have: You're awesome, and you get orange and black butterfly wings! And you'll probably guess where this is going!**

"Please, Iantha!" Skye Penderwick moaned. "I _can _come with you! You know how much I love astrophysics!"

Iantha Aaronson-Penderwick looked at her stepdaughter sadly. "Skye, I would if I could! But I'm going to be in meetings all day, what are you supposed to do during that time? Sit around in some random hotel room?"

Skye's heart sank. She had been sure she could persuade Iantha to let her come along. She hadn't thought of this roadblock before. "Sure I could!" she replied hastily. "Or I could stay close to the building and bring my phone. I _am _thirteen, after all. And it wouldn't be a problem over here. Rosy and Daddy can handle Jane, Batty, and Ben. For the most part, Jane can handle herself. Just as long as she's not reading and walking at the same time! And Rosy's the OAP anyway. It's only for three days, after all. They won't miss me."

Skye was grasping at straws. She was on the point of a breakdown. And what if Iantha figured out the real reason behind her wanting to come too? That'd be embarrassing, and lead to awkward questions.

Iantha put her hand on Skye's shoulder. "Skye, is there another reason why you want to come with me?"

Skye shook her head. Iantha tried to meet her eyes but Skye looked at the floor. "Skye, you're blushing. Are you all right?"

Skye sprang out of her seat and bolted to the bathroom. She locked the door and leaned against it. She needed to think. But what was happening? Why was Skye's face wet? She wasn't _crying_, was she? No, of course not. She was Skye Penderwick. And Skye Penderwick did not cry. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her face. "Skye, I'm pretty sure I know what's happening," Iantha's voice came through the door.

"No you don't!" Skye called back. "I just want to get away from Batty's harmonica. That's it!"

_There,_ Skye thought. _She can't see my face, so she can't tell I'm lying. _

Iantha shook her head. What was wrong? She and Skye had always gotten along so well. She shouldn't have taken that leap. She had heard from the other sisters, along with Martin and Claire, about Jeffrey Tifton. She knew Skye had somehow gotten it into her head that maybe she could see Jeffrey in Boston. But Iantha didn't know where he was, after all, it was April vacation. He could be home in the Berkshires, or visiting his father. Who knew where he was. She didn't want to get Skye's hopes up, so she said she'd be in meetings all day. Skye didn't have to know the meetings were over by 3:30. Iantha banged her head into the wall. She was a terrible mother. It was one thing raising Ben by herself. He was just a toddler, his teenage years so far away. But teenage girls... Iantha had no way of preparing herself for the tidal wave of drama sure to come with teenage girls. She slid against the wall and buried her face in her hands.

Jane skipped down the stairs. She just had a fabulous idea for her next book and was ready to tell Iantha all about it. But what was this? When she turned the corner, she found her stepmother, all glory tarnished, sitting on the floor and silently weeping. "Iantha!" Jane exclaimed. "Tell me what's wrong!"

She helped Iantha up and lead her to the living room. "Iantha, _please _tell me what's wrong!" Jane begged, handing her a box of tissues.

Iantha told Jane the story, leaving out the part about Jeffrey. The last thing she needed was Jane on her tail about it too. _There it is again,_ Iantha thought. _I'm not telling her the whole story, leaving out key elements, and being a terrible mother once again! _She faltered for a second and then quickly added the part about Jeffrey in an off-hand voice, hoping Jane would understand her dilemma.

And Jane, being the wonderful stepdaughter, sister, and writer she was, understood completely. She knew not to bother Iantha about it now, and knew that she shouldn't do it at all. She already had Skye badgering her about it, the last thing Iantha needed was Jane doing it too. In fact, Jane understood almost too well Iantha's dilemma. Jane had told herself, her family, and her friends that she was a writer, and writers could understand human emotions. She understood not only Iantha's problem, but also Skye's. Skye had a secret, and had uncharacteristically trusted Jane with it, one thing Jane _couldn't _understand. And this was Jane's test. It was Iantha, after all. Shouldn't Jane tell Iantha?

**More butterfly wings to those who guess the secret (so basically all of you).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews! You guys made my day! And along with butterfly wings, you get a new chapter as well!**

No, Jane would not tell Iantha. It was the Penderwick Family Honor, after all. Jane would never break the Family Honor. "Iantha," she said slowly, "do you think that-"

But before Jane could finish, Skye came out of the bathroom. Jane and Iantha turned toward her. Skye stared at Iantha. "I'm sorry," she muttered and sprinted up the stairs.

Jane looked past her. "Well, at least she came out. I'll go console her."

Iantha frowned. Should she let Jane try to talk it out with Skye unattended? Skye would probably blow up at Jane. But something like this must've happened before she came into their lives, right? But now she could intervene. That was her best option. She raced up the stairs, almost running into Rosalind at the top. "What's the rush?" Rosalind asked.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure Skye is about to lose her temper at Jane," Iantha replied.

Rosalind looked at Iantha in bewilderment. "Really? Jane told me she was going to work on a Sabrina Starr story when she came up the stairs just now."

Iantha looked at the oldest Penderwick sister in disbelief. "Well, something definitely isn't adding up here."

The two of them crept to the door of Jane and Skye's room. The room was silent except for the scratching of pencils. Rosalind looked into the room casually. Skye was engrossed in her new algebra book. Jane was writing furiously in the famous blue notebook. Iantha peered in as well. Neither sister took notice of them. Rosalind and Iantha headed downstairs. As soon as they were out of earshot, Iantha began to explain. She told Rosalind everything without hesitation. Rosalind was older and Iantha knew she could confide in her. No less than half an hour passed when the sound of Jane's footsteps racing down the stairs added to the sound of their voices.

"I'm writing a new Sabrina Starr story!" Jane called cheerfully. "This time she doesn't know who or what she's rescuing! She is left a mysterious note written in code and must dwell on the hidden meanings!"

"That sounds fascinating, dear," Iantha grinned at the young writer.

"And the code is musical notes! Musical notes go up to F or H... I can't remember."

"They go up to G," Rosalind told her sister.

"Thank you for your contribution!" Jane exclaimed. "That was exactly what I needed!"

And with that, she raced back up the stairs.

"Someone's a bit distracted today," Rosalind commented dryly.

"That may well be a good thing," Iantha said, feeling relieved.

Little did they know that Jane was actually focused on the problem. She just had her own Jane Letitia Penderwick way of solving things.

**Thanks to all who reviewed! You get extra butterfly wings and some of Churchie's gingerbread ^_^**

**And whoever that Guest reviewer is, thanks for the butterfly wings! Also I admire your persistence. I feel so loved!**


End file.
